Dark Crusade
by Baelparagon
Summary: It has been said that the path through Heaven leads through the gates of hell. Hanataro will learn this, as will those unfortunate to be caught in the coming maelstrom. Dark story with death, will be eventual HanaxHarribel. Rated T for now, may change to m later on. Feel free to give me your thoughts and ideas on it.
1. Beginings

**Hey there everyone, I know it's been awhile since I updated any bleach stories, or any stories at all. This summer has been kind of nightmarish in regards to my work and personal life, so I've been kind of distracted from writing. But fear not with classes coming up in less than a month I should get more free time and be back too writing in no time. Anyways this is the first chapter to a new story I've been itching to write, but I will be updating Yamada clans hopefully soon. Anyways this story will is kind of a what if story that diverges from when Hanataro was turned into a hostage by Ichigo and Ganju during the Ryoka Invasion, so I'll see what I can do with that. This will be dark. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it. Rated t for violence and language, may change later due to character death.**

_Those who seek to combat evil should beware, your weapons can turn on you.-Dark Alessa, Silent Hill_

**Dimension Unknown**

Within a darkness blacker than the deepest abyss a single source of light pierced through to illuminate the world. The light exuded from a small ball in the middle of the world, bathing it in a myriad of weak colors while the shadows swayed and danced around it to and fro. Onyx pillars rose towards a graying sky, their darkness swallowing even the shadows of the world. It was beautiful in a morbid way.

However if anyone was to see this world the dark beauty, for while the darkness of this world was nearly absolute, it was not empty. Screams and roars rippled out through the air and from the very earth itself, creating an atmosphere of pain and fear. If one listened closely they would hear what they thought was the sound of running water, only to smell the pungent copper in the air. Horrifying creature battled creature, only to fall and rise again, caught in a maelstrom of violence.

From within this hell only the area closest to the light was devoid of such battle, a single being having claimed it as its own. The being moved as if chained, yet bore no bonds on its body. It stood there longer than it cared to remember, watching and waiting for something to happen.

It watched and it waited as it sensed the coming storm, one that had been in the making for many millennia.

**Seireitei Corridors**

Hanataro ran through the streets, eyes darting left and right as he looked for his squad mates. With the invasion of the Ryoka the 14th relief squad had been mobilized to support the 11th division in the fight. However Hanataro had stopped for a moment to tie his shoe and during that time his squad members had continued on without him.

_They probably didn't notice I was even there in the first place. _Hanataro thought glumly as he ran along. It was no secret that he was the punching bag of most of the Seireitei, but not many people outside his division knew that he wasn't much more popular in the 4th. He found himself doing the chores and duties of his fellow squad mates more often than he could count. Nor had he missed the numerous snide comments 3rd seat Iemura had said whenever he thought he was out of earshot, useless and waste of a shinigami being some of the more kinder comments.

And as much as Hanataro hated to admit it, he had slowly found himself agreeing with the blonde man. He didn't understand why Captain Unohana had put him at 7th seat, it wasn't like he could fight or anything, nor did he have the respect of anyone. He could only heal and even then his skills were in need of improvement.

Hanataro sighed and shook his head, struggling to shake the doubts out of his mind. This however proved to be easier said than done, as both his thoughts and the fresh bruises courtesy of the 11th division plagued him.

"Oy they went this way, get them!" Hanataro heard a harsh voice yell out, followed by a series of battle cries. Despite his instincts telling him not to head towards the voices his curiosity got the better of them, causing him to jog towards the voices. And unknown to him his destiny.

**Dimension Unknown**

Within the ball of light the being watched the events in the Seireitei unfold, as shinigami ran in a panic across the Seireitei, there impenetrable walls having failed them for the first time since their creation. _**Humph to think these frightened little beings have the gall to call themselves "Gods". What nonsense.**_ The being spoke with no voice, and yet it's words seemed to echo across the dead land, sounding both quiet and yet refined at the same time. The being grunted, a pale hand reaching up to move ragged gray hair out of its face as the ball of light shifted scenes in time to see Ishida firing an arrow into his opponent.

_**Quincy, I thought I arranged the destruction of these little interlopers a century ago? Granted my resources are kind of limited as it is. Still he may be of sooome use.**_ The scene shifted over to Chad who was currently fighting his way through a group of shinigami. He released a blast of energy to send a bunch of them flying back._** No humans are no good to me, shame though. This one would have been a strong vessel, but I doubt he'd say yes anyway. This one's soul is to undamaged to be useful. **_

The scene shifted again, this time to Ichigo and Ganju holding off a group of 11th division members. The spirit watched as Ichigo effortlessly beat down a pair of attackers with his sheathed blade, causing the two to crumple in a crater. Grimacing Ichigo stared down his attackers, warning them to stay back.

_**Oh look, a brave hero worthy of the glory and fame that will... Blah Blah Blah he's worthless to me. Wait what's that?**_

The figure waved a hand over the sphere, causing a grey tint to fall over the scene. From the different shinigami their different spiritual make ups appeared. All of them showed a slight blue tint of spiritual pressure, well all except Ichigo. His power was almost blinding in comparison with the others. From within the center of his power however a black energy sat, occasionally sending the occasional ripple through his pressure.

_**Damn I thought the boy might have potential, but he's already occupied. Won't be long till it tries to eat the kid from the inside out. And by then the kid will be either too strong to influence or dead.**_

It slammed it's foot on the ground, grinding it's teeth in frustration. It didn't notice it's action caused the sphere image to shift again _**The middle of a freaking war and not a single soul to set my plan in motion. it's been nearly 6,000 years since I got shoved in this hole, how much longer until I...I..**_

The being stopped ranting as a young teenager made his way towards the scene. the dark haired little shinigami was weak, weaker in fact than most souls it had ever seen. That wasn't what drew it's attention though was the lack of energy being exhibited from the shinigami. In comparison with the people he was heading towards he came up on the sphere as a grey blotch.

_**It...It can't be. None of them survived. None.**_ The being willed the sphere to enlarge the image, the sight of Hanataro heading over. While the energy continued to remain non-existent the grey aura was still manifested around the boy. And within the boy himself an _emptiness_ was the best way to describe it sat, almost encompassing the shinigami's whole body.

_**That boy...is a vessel. An actual living breathing vessel. I must claim him for my purposes, when will he be suitable for habitation?**_

The creature spun the orb in the air, watching as the scene played itself out through the most likely of situations. It watched as Hanataro was taken hostage by Ichigo and Ganju, then watched as the three made their way through the Soul Society through impossible odds and fights. He watched as the young shinigami grew in determination and eventual power, and saw the bright future for all those connected to the orange haired ryoka. Such a sight would have been motivating to even the most apathetic person.

The being however only stared at the scene with a glare, teeth grinding in frustration. _**No No this will not do, not at all. I need the boy desperate, not growing stronger in willpower.**_

The being raised a hand to its head, and from its mouth blew a black energy into it. Raising its hand it swirled it into the sphere, cackling as the black strand wove itself in.

_**Time to take matters in my own hands.**_

**Seireitei Corridors**

"Come on guys he can't have gotten far!" A group of shinigami yelled as they ran down one of the corridors. Looking down from the top of the corridor Chad watched as the shinigami ran by, unseen from his vantage point. Breathing slightly he straightened from where he had been crouching. He looked behind where the mob of troops had been running to stare at those he had beaten down before he had to flee.

It wasn't that he had to run, given enough time he could have beaten the mob of troops without a sweat. But doing it without killing anyone took too much time, and he had to keep moving in order to stay out of the reach of the more powerful fighters. He had been fortunate to avoid them, but he could sense them ever getting closer.

His thoughts on this however were taken away when he sensed Ichigo and Ganju's spiritual pressure drawing closer, swarmed by several others following the two of them. "Ichigo." The tall man said, taking off without a moment's hesitation. He hadn't been able to sense any of his friends since arriving in the Seireitei, and had to meet up with them before he lost them again.

"_**PYAAAAAGH!"**_ Chad almost fell in half step as a massive scream ripped through the air. Turning to the left he saw the air rippling and crunching in the air, before splitting open in the air.

From the universal split a black cloud of smoke blasted out, shooting past Chad and down into his lungs. Chad began hacking and coughing, hands going to his mouth as his lungs were racked with pain. Eye's tearing up he fell to his hands and knees struggling to keep his eyes open for his attacker.

"**You're still conscious, impressive for one of your species.**" Looking to the source of the sound Chad felt his heart freeze in terror, although it was hard for him to show it in his current condition.

Standing in the closing rift what appeared to be a man watched him. The figure was skinny with lean muscles, long arms and long fingers with a bald head that almost glowed. It's legs were covered in a black pants and grey sash, while its upper body was bare. It's face was rigid and from a distance a person might make the mistake of calling the being handsome.

Upon closer inspection though this opinion would change fairly quickly. The stranger was unnaturally pale, seeming as if he had been carved from chalk. Across his skin and most prominently his head a series of archaic tattoos crissed and crossed over his skin, and if Chad hadn't been coughing his lungs out he'd notice the tattoo's never seemed to stay the same. They always seemed to shift like snakes moving through sand.

The worst feature was the eyes though, whatever the being was its eyes were nothing but sunken holes, emanating a darkness that simply seemed...merciless.

"La...La Muerte..." Was all Chad could mutter before he collapsed to the ground, sinking into unconsciousness. The figure sighed as the rip closed itself back again, sealing the dimensions off. _**Well my die is cast, now it is up to the skeins of fate to determine the future.**_

Meanwhile back with Ichigo and Ganju...

"HEY MAKE WAY!" Ganju yelled as he hauled Hanataro up, securing him in front of himself and Ichigo. Said redhead for his drew Zangetsu out, laying the blade near his neck. "YEAH IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FRIEND TO DIE BACK OFF!" Hanataro for his part let out a yell and struggled to get out of their grip for a moment, before stopping at the sound of silence.

The division members simply stood their ground with deadpan stares pointed at the trio. For a minute the two sides simply stared at each other, before the 11th divisioner's began walking towards them again, nasty grins stretched on their faces.

"Wait, stay back or we'll hurt him. I mean it." One of the 11th members strode in front of the rest, his scarred face leering at Ichigo threateningly. "You think we care about some 4th division piece of dirt, especially that one? We've used him as a punching bag so long he doesn't even try to stop us. People like him are useless to us, and to the Seireitei as a whole. So go ahead, slit his throat!"

The other division members began yelling out their own taunts and jeers, some of them even offering to do the deed themselves. Ichigo and Ganju could only look on in disgust as the division members got closer. Hanataro for his part only looked down, the words useless playing itself over and over in his head.

Ichigo began pulling his blade away from Hanataro's neck, panic setting in. "You...You guys are really so monstrous you'd put your own comrade at risk?" The 11th division member who had first spoken smiled and pulled out his sword. "Here let me show you."

Rushing forward he caught Ichigo off guard, swinging his blade down in a vicious chop, sending Zangetsu back down blade first.

**SHUNK! **Ichigo looked down in horror as his blade cut its way into Hanataro's chest. Blood began spraying out of it immediately as Ichigo watched the medic in slow motion fall from his blade and to the ground. He and Ganju were so caught by the horror of the scene that they didn't notice a thin black energy flow out of Ichigo's blade and down into Hanataro's body.

Hanataro for his part felt numb, the blood pooling around his body as his limbs grew cold. _My, my arms, I can't move them. I can't even feel them._ A small drop of blood made its way down his cheek as his vision began to blur and the light began to fade. _What's happening to me, where am I going?_

Just before he blacked out a voice whispered to him, as if a wind rustling through the trees. _**That child, is entirely dependent on you.**_

Shaken Ichigo looked up at the man who had attacked him, anger starting to seep into his body. ""You bastards, he was your comrade, he diDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Ichigo's voice raised to a yell as he pulled his blade up, his rage held in check by a mere thread. The man simply grinned at him, leaning to the left on his drawn blade. "Don't look at me, it's your blade that's covered in his blood."

With a roar Ichigo leapt forward, fully intent on burying his blade in the smug bastards face. Or he would have if Ganju hadn't grabbed him and pulled him along, rushing through a pair of the scum in order to run. They made to chase after them but stopped as a pair of Shiba fireworks set off in front of them, covering their escape.

"DAMN IT GANJU LET ME GO, LET ME KILL THAT BASTARD!" Ganju shook his head, running as the sound of the fireworks began to die off. "Sorry kid, no can do. We stay in one place for too long and they'll box us in. We have to keep moving." Ichigo shook his head, struggling harder to break free. "FUCK THAT, WE CAN'T LEAVE THAT GUY WITH THEM, THEY'LL KILL HIM!"

Ganju stopped running, grabbing Ichigo by his shirt and slamming him against a corridor wall. "HE'S ALREADY DEAD ICHIGO!" Ganju yelled in the stunned teenagers face. "He's dead Ichigo, I've seen those kinds of wounds in the Rukongai. If he wasn't killed instantly he's probably bleeding out as we speak. I'm sorry but you can't save him, but getting yourself captured isn't going to save your friend. Now let's go."

With that Ganju let him go and began running again, heading towards the Tower of Penitence. Ichigo hesitated for a minute looking back at where they had run from, before giving out a defeated sigh and continuing on his way.

**Hanataro's Inner World**

The inner world of every shinigami is unique in and of itself, no to worlds are ever alike. Ichigo's world is a city of horizontal sky scrapers, with the weather being an indication of his emotions. Rukia's on the other hand would most likely be a colder world, shaped after the abilities of her zanpakuto, and yet would never be mistaken for Hitsugaiya's. An inner world is a reflection of the soul, both in its past as well as its present state.

Hanataro's world was once a simple small village, with a red well sitting in the center of it. Once it might have been called beautiful but now, now it was dying. The grass was shriveling up, growing brown as the buildings were slowly collapsing on itself. As for the well, red liquid was swishing to and fro, as if cast by an angry wind. Any moment now it looked like it would overflow the edges.

No sooner had Hanataro slipped into unconsciousness than he felt something prodding his shoulder, urging him to wake. Eyes opening wearily he saw a little toy robot at his side, one eye in a circle while the other was in a gauge.

"Hisagomaru...what am I doing here? Am I dreaming?" The little robot shook it's head, prodding him in the side again. At this Hanataro sat up, hands wringing themselves together as he looked around the village "No master, I'm afraid you're not. Have you already forgotten what happened to you?"

The sword gouging into his chest suddenly whirled through his mind, and he felt the urge to vomit as he bent over in pain. "Th-They cut me a-and I fell. Hisagomaru, am I...?" Hisagomaru stood up to his full height, placing his hands on him and helping him up.

"No but you are dying, the blow struck your there isn't much time. You need to go." Hanataro looked in despair at his Zanpakuto, "G-Go. I-I'm dying Hisagomaru wh-where can I possibly go?" The robot sighed pointing a limb to its left. Hanataro followed the direction expecting to see a small sakura tree.

What had split the tree in two and now stood tall was a black door, standing eerily still in the turmoil of his world. The door was covered in a number of sigils, the sigils glowing and changing weak colors in the light. Fearfully Hanataro approached the door, Hisagomaru following behind him, his small footsteps making plopping sounds as they approached the door. Finally they stood outside it, Hanataro gulping as the door seemed to loom over him.

"We-We have to go into there? Where d-does it g-go?" Hisagomaru shrugged his shoulders as he jumped up and latched onto the handle, doing his best to work it. "I can't say where this door leads, it's not my place as a spirit, but it leads somewhere **dark**. Not evil but...oh there we go." Twisting itself it managed to get the door open, the path before it illuminated only by a distant light.

Hanataro looked through the door, the unknown causing his heart to pound in his chest. "Is...Is it dangerous?" Nodding to itself Hisagomaru dropped down and began ushering Hanataro towards the door. "Yes but not this time, for this trip you will be safe. Even if it wasn't this is the only way you may survive what is to come."

Hanataro gulped and was about to cross the threshold when he thought about the spirits words. "W-Wait y-you're not coming with me?" Hisagomaru shook his head and gestured to his body where it had begun to crack and fade away. Hanataro moved to help him only for Hisagomaru to push him over the threshold onto his knees..

"As this world crumbles so do I with it. I was able to keep the world intact while you transitioned here, but the last of my energy is spent in opening the way. I'm afraid this is goodbye" Hanataro, tears running down his face reached to grab the little spirit that had comforted him for so many years, only to watch as the robot leaned against the door, what little of it was left pushing it shut.

"Goodbye master, I was always so proud to be your spirit." With that the door swung shut leaving Hanataro surrounded by the darkness. Hanataro rushed towards the door, pulling it open with all his might.

All that waited for him on the other side was darkness, the door leading nowhere but where he was. Grief overwhelming him he sat down on the ground, tears held back after so many years of hardship and abuse finally spilling forward. For the first time in his life, he was truly alone.

**And that is chapter one, a little short I know but I'm hoping this would be a good prologue to where the main story line will branch off from. And hopefully Hanataro will find his way to a brighter future, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I should be updating this or one of my other stories soon. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Dark Brother

**Hey guys and gals, Baelparagon coming at you with chapter 2 of Dark Crusade. Thank you all for the reviews from chapter 1 it's good to feel the love coming from the readers. Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story and hopefully with this one the plot will thicken. Rated T for now, may change later.**

* * *

**Dimension Unknown**

For what felt like hours Hanataro sat on the ground weeping, having lost someone closer to him than any best friend. He hadn't ever carried Hisagomaru around that much (partly to ward off being seen as a challenger by his bullies but also because it slowed him down from running) but now he found himself regretting it greatly. If he had it with him maybe he could have healed himself, and then he wouldn't be in this position.

_**"Doubt will not serve you here young shinigami. Time grows short and you have a decision to make."**_ Hanataro looked around for the voice, looking for where the voice was coming from, but there was no one in sight. "Umm hello, is someone there? If you are I can't see you."

From the corner of his eye he saw something shift, causing him to look towards the area where the light was glowing. Standing up he began making his way towards the light taking care not to stumble. Normally he did this anyway but something about the darkness surrounding him made him feel on edge.

He couldn't prove it, but for some reason he felt like he was being watched from everywhere.

Just as he took his first step into the light he felt something growl behind him. He whirled around and saw a figure leaping at him, it's white skin and black/gold eyes inches from his face before he felt something pull him away, his eyesight suddenly being blinded.

He began struggling against what was holding him, trying futilely to break free. Just as he felt himself begin to break free a hand fell on his shoulder.

That simple touch seemed to drain him of his energy , and instilled him with a cold feeling. His body fell limp at the sensation, barely able to feel himself being moved. _**"Apologies young one, I didn't wish our conversation to be interrupted, just give me a moment child."**_

Feeling himself being seated a slight electric feeling washed over his skin as feeling began to return to his limbs. The silence surrounding him was replaced by the sound of music, a tune both lilting and yet distorting. Finally his sight and smell returned to him.

Where he had been walking towards what appeared to be a cavern with a glowing ball of light, the scene had been replaced with what appeared to be an old sushi restaurant. Men and women were walking around in old clothing from the 1940's, while waiters were walking around serving them.

"Excuse me sir, umm hello sir can you please stop, umm is anybody listening?" He kept asking for people to talk to him, but none of them seemed to hear him. Finally one young waitresses walked over to his table. "Hey how are you doing today?"

Hanataro smiled, at last someone who noticed him! "Oh thanks miss, I was worried for a second there people couldn't...EHHH?" He spoke to her reaching out to her arm, only to stop in midsentence as his arm passed through her.

As the waitress walked away as if an appendage hadn't just weaved through her body, a voice cleared itself across the table. Hanataro turned his head to see a pale bald man sitting across from him, tattoos moving across his body.

_**"Yes that can be disconcerting, but have no fear, you are safe here for now. You will not pass into the rebirth cycle while in this realm."**_ Hanataro looked at the figure with trepidation, shaking slightly in his chest. "Wh-What is this place? And w-who are y-you?"

The figure sat back, picking up a glass of water from the table and taking a sip from it. Hanataro tried to do the same, only for his arm to phase through the object again. Once the being finished drinking he placed the drink down as if nothing happened.

_**"This is ...a memory, these people, this restaurant are all remnants of another time. As to who I am, I think deep down you know."**_ Hanataro looked around at the people, watching them as they chatted and ate with each other happily 'Are you o-one of these people?"

The man shakes his head in dismissal, black eyes staring at the boy. _**"No, I'm what's going to happen to them when the bomb drops into their city, and wipes it off the map."**_

Hanataro paled as he heard these words, shinigami didn't pay too much attention in regards to human history, but the destruction of Hiroshima and subsequently Nagasaki was something they all had noticed. The subsequent flooding of souls and hollows from the incident had taken years to quell.

None of this mattered to Hanataro though, as the realization of what was sitting before him came to full view. "You...You're...you're-"

_**"I have many names child, but Death seems to be the most common amongst your kind. I suppose that will suffice."**_ The being turned and extended his hand out to the boy, only for Hanataro to move out of his chair and begin backing up, mouth gaping in horror at the being.

_**"Please return to your seat boy and shake my hand, I promise you it won't bite."**_ Hanataro found himself unable to back up, but neither was he willing to sit back down. Death on the outside was emotionless, but inside he was pleased to see such resistance.

_**"I'm guessing you think if you touch me your death will be finalized and you'll be forced into the rebirth cycle yes?"**_ Hanataro nodded, his whole frame shivering at this prospect of dying. Death simply sighed and looked at the boy, lowering his hand and folding it across the table.

_**"Despite popular belief I do not appear at the time of death for most individuals, I understand my presence is not comforting to you living types. But I am comfort given to those who have been lost to the agony and attacks of life and time. I am merely an avatar of an inevitable action that all living things must pass through. Nor do I kill with a single touch. Besides if I wanted you to die I'd never have left you in your collapsing world. So now will you sit?"**_

Hanataro didn't move at first, doubt and uncertainty plaguing him from the inside. Eventually he found himself moving slowly back to the table, expecting at any second for death to leap forward and grab him. When he didn't Hanataro sat back down with a slight squeak, finding Death towering over him once again.

"S-Sorry about that, I-I guess I e-expected you to be d-different." Death nodded at this, showing that no insult was taken. In fact he looked a little amused _**"Expected me to be a demon with horns and a kimono huh?"**_

At Hanataro's nod the being chuckled, fingers drumming on his arm. _**"To some of your kind I indeed look like that, to others I appear an old woman. And in others a walking skeleton of all things. My form changes depending on who or what see's me. It's been so long since someone saw my true form, I can't quite remember what it looks like. But that's not what your really wondering about is it boy?"**_

It was Hanataro's turn to nod, his insides squirming under deaths gaze. "We'll y-yes, i-if you're not here to...take me than why a-am I here?"

Death smiled at the boy, despite the boys nervousness he didn't tip-toe around the question. _**"Hmm, we'll as painful as it is to say boy, I need your help. Do you know what a vessel is child?"**_

"Umm are you talking about the gikon's we use in the real world? Cause of you are I-" Death held up a hand silencing the boy. _**"No although I suppose the idea is similar. A Being such as myself cannot enter the material world on my own, we normally exist in the spaces between dimensions, known as the immaterial plane. It allows us to exert our influence into your world, without causing the full effect of our powers to take place. So long as the beings of the material universe are keeping the balance of nature, I and the few others are not supposed to leave this realm."**_

"I-I'm sorry b-but I don't see w-what that has to do with me?" Hanataro asked meekly. The figure nodded in understanding .

_**"You boy are a vessel, or perhaps a gateway in order for you to better understand. You are one of the few beings born in all the universe who's spiritual signature capable of sustaining my presence without succumbing to it. If i was to enter the form of any other being currently existing in your universe their hearts would literally explode from the power. For example-"**_

Faster than Hanataro could imagine the being shot his arm to the left into the apparition sitting to his left. Immediately the woman fell over to her side, convulsing as blood began to stream out of her mouth while the restaurant flew into a panic. Hanataro only watched in horror though as Death retracted his arm, not even paying attention to the panicking patrons.

Death saw the expression on the medics face and gave a small sigh. Snapping his fingers the restaurant scene dissolved away, leaving him and Hanataro sitting at a lone table surrounded by darkness. Reaching forward he placed his hand slowly on Hanataro's shoulder, fusing in ever slowly. A cold feeling spread through Hanataro's body, but otherwise he felt no different. After a few seconds Death pulled his hand out and Hanataro felt warmth return to his body.

"Th-That was unpleasant." Hanataro said as he flexed his hands, shaking off the bits of cold. Death shrugged his shoulders in reply to this, a sympathetic smirk on his face. _"__**Can't help you there kid, under most circumstances being's like myself aren't supposed to directly involve themselves with mortals. Even with vessels the feeling is often negative when we merge, however temporarily."**_

"Sp-Speaking of..." Hanataro spoke slowly, working the numbness out of his jaw. "Y-You said y-you're not allowed to normally enter the universe. S-So why do you want to n-now?" Death lost the smile on his face, knowing the business was finally at hand. Rubbing a hand over his scalp he leaned forward slightly, looking Hanataro directly in the eye.

_**"This universe is fairly light in regards to the rules that support its foundation and existence, but these few rules must be followed to the letter. One of the most important rules is that any life born in this universe must die in it as well. Normally this isn't a problem but one of your kind has found a loophole that has allowed him to continue living far past his time. And as I am currently I cannot reach him. If this man is allowed to continue he will inevitably cause the end of all life as we know it. And should life cease to exist, so will I."**_

_**"I need your help to kill this man, and by doing so save this dimension and many others."**_

* * *

**Seireitei Corridors**

"cough cough THOSE LITTLE FUCKER'S! The next time I see them I'll carve their hearts out!" One of the 11th division members yelled, before crouching over and vomiting

The leader of the group and his cohorts were coughing from the smoke the fireworks had emitted. By the time they had been able to pursue Ichigo and Ganju were already gone. The leader of the brutes stood up first, wiping a hand across his mouth to get rid of a little of the bile.

"We'll deal with those pussies later, Kijiro is that little 4th division member dead yet?" The man closest to the boy looked down at him and gave him a slight kick to the side. At this Hanataro let out a slight wheeze, but otherwise didn't move. "Not yet, but it shouldn't be long now. Kids bleeding like a stuck pig."

The leader smiled, pulling his Katana out of the ground and began heading towards the fallen medic. "Let's make sure, last thing we need is this little weakling crying to his captain. Besides at least this way the day won't be a total loss."

Approaching he failed to notice the body give a small twitch, nor did he notice the large wound on the chest begin to slowly close up...

* * *

**The Immaterial Plane**

The silence following Death's statement was deafening to say the least. Hanataro stared at the bald being while Death stared back at him impassively. Finally just as Death started getting annoyed Hanataro chose to speak.

"Let me see if I got this right..." Hanataro said, his voice calm and noticeably missing its usual stutter.

"Your claiming that the reason you have saved me is in order to wear me as a meat suit, in order for you to kill a man I've likely never met in order to save all reality. Am I basically up to speed here?"

_**"We'll that covers the basics, we'll go over the exact details la...What are you doing?"**_ Hanataro had stood up from the table and was preceding to walk away. Death stood up and followed him, a frustrated look on his face.

_**"And where boy do you think you're going?" **_Hanataro didn't turn towards Death as he walked, eyes set on the black door, his face morose and downcast. "You know, up until now I had been debating whether this was a dream or if the universe really hated me this much. As today has shown me it's the latter, I've decided to take the easy way out for once."

Death swung in front of the boy, his teeth bared slightly. _**"What part of "I need you to save the universe" escapes your comprehension? If you walk out that door unprepared you'll be swallowed before you have a chance to even breathe. Do you not care at all?"**_

This made Hanataro turn around, a look of anger crossing his face for the first time in a long while. Tears fell down his face as he spoke in a grated voice just above a whisper.

"You know, since I've been born all I've tried to do is care about people. I've dedicated my life to healing people and trying to make the lives of others easier, and what do I get for it? At best I am ignored at every level and at worst I have the very people I'm trying to help bet me up and try to kill me. I've personally healed each one of those bastards who are probably planning to desecrate my body and they can't even remember my name. So why don't you tell me one reason I should give a damn about this world or any other?"

Death was silent as the boy finished his rant, the two standing in the darkness. Death lowered his head for a moment contemplating the question before raising it again.

_**"You don't have a reason to care for this world, why should you? I have watched this world for eons and in regards to the human species I have very little good to say about it. Your kind has caused the extinction of more species on your planet than any other in the universe, and even now one of your dead is threatening the entire cosmos. If it was up to me I'd have eliminated you from the rebirth cycle a long time ago."**_

The being clenched a fist to its left, as images of different species began whirling through, some of them monstrous others almost angelic in their features. As the images began moving faster Death spoke again, his tone condescending.

_**"But what of these souls boy, these quadrillions of lives and millions of worlds, will you allow the poison of humanity to destroy them as well? Or those few people who've shown you kindness and stood up for you? Should they perish along with all the others?"**_

Hanataro stood there as images of friends and family began flashing through them. His brother Seinousuke giving him a present for his birthday, Rikichi and him playing together in Rukongai, Captain Unohana welcoming him into the 4th division. This and many other scenes flashed by his eyes, so many until he couldn't take it anymore. Turning from them Hanataro sniffled and wiped his tears away, looking up at Death again.

"Wh-what do i have to do?" Death approached the boy, arm reaching forward to shake his hand.. _**"Just give me your permission to enter you. I will take control and deal with the destroyer. Then when this is over I will allow you to walk away and live wherever you wish, I promise."**_

Hanataro stood still, fear and doubt eating at him as he stood before Death. Part of him still didn't trust the skeleton was being completely honest, and as much as the being's words had mollified him the anger and despair was still festering in him. His chest ached as if screaming at him to refuse.

_Still can I really take the risk he isn't lying?_

Slowly Hanataro began approaching Death, feet sliding along the ground as if they were made out of concrete. As he got closer to him Death's face slowly broke into a smile, watching as the vessel got closer and closer. Soon the two were within arms distance of each other , although to both of them the distance could have seemed like miles. Hand shaking Hanataro reached forward to shake Death's hand and seal the deal.

And with a thunderous boom the world they stood in began to shake as the two fell away from each other, hands just inches away from their counterparts.

* * *

**Seiretei corridor**

The leader stood above Hanataro, blade poised to strike into Hanataro's heart. At the cheers and taunts of his followers he gave out a great roar and lifted his zanpakuto up, before plunging it down towards his chest.

Only for Hanataro's arm to shoot up, the hand wrapping around the blade with a metalic screech.

"WHAT THE HEL-" Was all the man had to say before the blade was torn from his hands and plunged back into his stomach, spilling his guts and blood over the floor. As the 11th division members watched their leader fall to his stomach and tried to crawl away, their eyes were turned away as Hanataro stood back up, a vicious grin sitting out of place on the boy's face.

_"I had hoped to stay hidden until I was taken to the hospital, where they prey would have been the easiest to feed on. But you boys had to go ruin that, so I guess your souls will have to suffice."_

He emphasized this last point by stomping down on the leaders head, rushing it under his foot. One of the braver members stepped forward, his katana held in the traditional kendo stance. "You little shit, you wont get away with killing a member of the 11th division. We're the strongest out of all the shinigami, none can match us for our ferocity or our-"

That was the last word the man said as Hanataro leapt forward, hand punching through his chest and out the mans back. _"Blah Blah Blah for all your talk you bleed just fine to me. You'll go down as easily as my other half will._

As the man looked into Hanataro's eyes he watched in horror as bits of bone began pushing themselves onto Hanataro's face , while his pupils changed from grey to gold, the rest of the eyes slowly turning black.

"Th_this cant be, your not s-strong your weak. Your just some shitty-" Hanataro pulled his arm out of the mans chest, holding the mans heart before him before he crumpled to the ground, eyes already dead. With a grin he turned to the men, tossing the heart to them and crouching down low. _"Let's make this understood boys I'm not that little pussy you've all been taking your sexual frustrations out on. I'm on a whole different level than him. And let me just say one thing-"_

As one the men charged forward, voices a mix of fury and fear. Not Hanataro simply grinned, bending his knees slightly before springing forward, their battle cries turning to cries of anguish as he tore into them.

"_YOU'RE ALL FUCKED!"_

* * *

**The Immaterial Plane**

"WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Hanataro yelled in a panic, as the remnants of the restaurant scene was torn asunder, returning the scene to the cavern with the glowing orb. Death lowered his head to the ground, listening to something Hanataro couldn't over the rumbling. Death's eyes closed for a second, and the sound and the rumbling seemed to disappear for a moment, the world silent only to him.

Within that silence something seem to waft its way through like wind through a pane of glass. It started low. then grew with each passing second. Consume **Consume**** Consume**** Consume ****CooonnSuuume!**

DEEEVOOOURRR!

Death's eyes snapped open and for the first time Hanataro saw panic on his face. _**"Damn, I thought we had more time, it must be a stronger beast than I thought!"**_ Death immediately slammed it's fist on the ground, reaching into it like a chest, looking for something. Hanataro ran up behind him, not noticing the door getting closer behind the two.

"What is it, what beast?" Death gave an aha and pulled something from the ground. something long and wrapped in a grey shawl. _**"The boy who inadvertently cut you down is carrying a beast within him, a corrupted soul. When the blade struck your body a piece of it managed to invade you and grow off the chaos your soul has been in. I had hoped to suppress him once we were joined but now there's no time. Take this." **_

Death shoved the item into Hanataro's arms, almost causing the boy to tumble over. "Wh-What am I supposed to do?"

_**"You must slay the beast within your soul, then return here to finish the bargain. And hurry before it tries to-"**_ It never got the chance to finish as a chalk white arm shot past Hanataro's head, slamming into Death and sending him flying backwards. As Death flew out of sight the arm retracted, Hanataro's gaze following it causing him to turn around.

Once he turned around all he could see was a pair of golden eyes, a combination of strangeness and familiarity causing his heart to thump against his chest like a jackhammer. He involuntarily took a step back when a pair of arms shot through the door, lifting him up and pulling him out of the Immaterial Plane.

_"Time to go home, __**big brother**__."_

* * *

**And that's chapter two, I know it was a little short but I'm hoping as the story progresses I'll be able to add more chapters. Next chapter will be a number of battle scenes, both in and out of Hanataro's head. Anyways thanks for reading and let me know what you thought of it, see you at the next update.**


	3. Power Struggle

_**Chapter three is ready and waiting to be read. Sorry for the update being late but my computer crashed and I had to recover the data. Anyways I hope you had a great summer this year and hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also if the first person can recognize what game and character the battle cry from the next scene is from and tell me in a private message I'll allow them to choose a shinigami to die in this arc. **_

**Hanataro's World**

Being pulled back through the door Hanataro struggled to keep his eyes open, the wind and darkness leaving him feeling blind and deaf as he hurtled between the dimensions. Straining his eyes he tried to see what was pulling him back but his vision was to obscured. He struggled to hold onto the wrapped item death had given him, feeling like any second he would lose his grip and drop it.

Just as he felt his grip begin to slip his vision was momentarily blinded before he found himself back in his world, crashing into the side of a hut. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the flashing spots from his eyes.

"_I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR FACE!" _It was a good thing he sat up at that moment, for just as he did this a foot smashed into the place where his head was, cracking the hard ground beneath it. Instinct alone saved Hanataro from the next attack, his body lurching and rolling away from the hut as the creature shot it's fist forward, crumbling the hut inwards.

As the flashing spots fell away from his vision Hanataro was finally able to view the creature that had snatched him from deaths door. And to say the creature was unpleasant would have been overly polite. The figure was humanoid and incredibly tall, but skinny in an emancipated way. It's upper torso was covered in a bone vest, the only open part being the hollow hole located directly below its neck. The creatures long arms were ended in long blades while the shape of its mask was set in a permanent Cheshire grin, the teeth jagged like daggers. The eyes were set in small slits, a golden light seeming to emanate from between the white bone. The most prominent feature of the hollow though was a series of spikes

"_Guess you're not a complete klutz, don't worry I won't miss the next time."_ Hanataro who had gotten to his feet slowly as to not provoke the creature, the wrapped item stowed in his arms. "Th-That's n-not reassuring." The hollow pitched it's head back, a great laugh erupting from its core, high pitched and disrespectful. _"God you make me want to puke, your suppose to be my master? Like I'd __**ever **__bow down to a little coward like you. Now DIIIIEEE!" _

The hollow leapt forward, bladed appendages dragging through the ground leaving gouges in the ground. Hanataro turn and ran, the beast cackling as it chased him. With a great leap it vaulted over the medic, a blade raised to slash him in two. _"Goodbye __**brother**__!" _ The hollow swung it's blade down, arm descending to cleave through Hanataro's collar bone.

**CLANG!** Hanataro, relying on instinct again, had raised the item in his arms and blocked the blade. The blade was stopped nearly an inch from his collar bone. Eyes narrowing the hollow tore the cloth from the item in question.

_"What in the he-"_ Was all he could say before the item in Hanataro's arms slammed forward into the hollows chest, launching it through the air and into the red well in the middle of the village well over three hundred feet away. As the figure slammed under the water Hanataro could only look at the item in his hand with a mix of awe and horror.

For in his hand was none other than the onyx black scythe of death.

**Seireitei Corridors**

"Pu-Pu-please-" A dying eleventh division member said before Hana/hollow twisted it's hand, twisting the fingers currently wrapped around the man's neck. _"Why thank you, I believe I will take you up on your offer" _ Opening his mouth impossibly wide he made a sucking motion, the reaitsu of the eleventh division member being pulled from him and entering Hanataro's gaping maw. As it did the man began to age, his black hair turning white and his skin wrinkling.

Once all of the reiatsu had flowed from the man, Hanataro let out a large belch before causally snapping the man's neck and tossing aside the withered husk. _Hah, strongest division members my ass. That was barely enough reiatsu to take the edge off. I need __**more**_.

The hybrid shook it's head, grinding it's teeth as it forced down it's hunger. While it was no doubt hungry it would not allow it's hunger to blind it from its situation. non-ranked and low level officers would pose it little threat, but if it was to run into one of the lieutenants at its current level it would be in trouble.

And that was nothing in comparison to the captains no doubt running throughout the divisions.

"Come on men, I sense the 11th division squad over here." Hana Hollow leapt from the ground where he was onto the top of a corridor wall, watching as a blond man was leading a group of medics down the corridor towards the sign of the massacre. The hollow sneered it's lips at the man, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

_That bastard Iemura, how I'd love to feast on his bones! Still I've stayed in one place for too long, I can't risk somebody having sensed my energy. But where to go?_

As if to answer his question, a boom could be heard in the distance, the clashing of blade against blade echoing into his advanced senses. Hana/Hollow grinned as he recognized the reiatsu signatures, especially when the cut across his chest protested in pain.

_New prey, and their doing the fighting for me. I suppose I'll head over there and profit from their toils._ Hanataro crouched low on his feet before disappearing in a burst of sonido. _And if neither of them are dead when I get there, I'll make sure to kill them good._

A few minutes after he had taken off Iemura and the relief squad finally made their way to the sight. Many of the medics gasped at the sight of the mangled bodies, some of which couldn't be recognized as being human. Iemura bit down his bile, and turned back to the others, hiding the disgust behind his glasses. "Spread out and search for survivors, keep your eyes open for an attack!"

The medics burst into motion, dropping down besides the bodies. As they prodded them and turn the corpses over Iemura went to examine the wounds of an obviously dead member. Pulling the man's torn Shihakusho from his body he began writing down his full analysis.

_Victim Prognosis: Subject has suffered several laceration and puncture wounds to his torso. The wounds are unusual, the damage to the tissue is too large to have been caused by a blade, but they were expertly placed towards key arteries and organs. Several of the lacerations seem unnecessary to have killed the man, possibility of torture should be considered._ With a hand Iemura prodded one of the wounds, attempting to feel the inner organs.

_Another unusual characteristic, whatever caused the puncture wounds seems to be incredibly strong, the blows were strong enough to shatter the ribs and several other bones, while cutting deftly enough to deftly pierce the body. As of right now blunt instruments should be disregarded as the weapon, nor should we assume these were bite attacks. The muscle has not been torn, merely pierced._

Iemura sighed, placing the paper back in his sleeve when one of the medics yelled out to him. Officer Iemura, we have a survivor! Please hurry!" Iemura immediately rushed over to the yelling medic, dropping down next to the healing woman.

Of all the men that he had briefly seen this one was one of the worst of the bunch. His body was covered in slashes and claw marks, while his torso showed several signs of bruising and broken bones. His legs were twisted at angles that should not have been possible. One of his arms had been torn from the socket, blood seeping from the wound to pool around him. As for his face, it had been beaten into a near unrecognizable state. However air was flowing through the man, however weakly it may have been.

"Begin applying healing kido to his face and lungs, I'll focus on waking him up." The medic looked at him in surprise, her face frowning at the order. "Sir the man is in no condition to be forced into consciousness. We need to get him back to the fourth for emergen-"

"He isn't going to live that long, and we need to get answers before he passes. Now get to work." With a huff the woman looked back down and began working on him, with Iemura doing so as well. The others having found no survivors joined in the effort, and after many minutes the man was roused with a pitiful series of coughs.

"Wh-_hack-hack _who's there?" The man said in a rasping voice, small flecks of blood touching his lips. Iemura lowered his head closer to his, straining to hear his voice. "Do not be afraid, your safe now, we're here to help you." As Iemura whispered the lie to him the man opened his eyes cautiously, then at the sight of the badge began trying to scramble away, fear etched across his face.

"Oh no, no **NO** GET AWAY! You, your all monsters, all demons trying to pretend to b- _HACK HACK!" _The man began coughing again, falling to his back pitifully. Iemura was confused by this, but couldn't afford to be gentle anymore. The man was close to bleeding out. With a snarl he reached forward and grabbed the man, the light on his sunglasses shining out brightly. "Tell me who did this to you, and tell me now. You **don't** want to make me angry, **do you**?"

The man was quivering and shaking, tears and urine flowing down the man's body. Many of the medics looked at their superior in a mix of surprise and fear, but none of them would approach the two. Unable to speak, the man shakily rose his remaining arm up, pointing to something off to the side before he collapsed backwards, the effort having taken the last of his life.

Without so much of a second glance Iemura let go of the dead man's chest, walking over to the area where the man had gestured. Looking around he couldn't see anything for a moment, until his eye spied something poking out under one of the corpses. Placing his foot on the side of the man he rolled him off the item. At the sight of the item the man's eyebrow rises in confusion, and for more than one reason a small amount of fear

Hanataro's slashed sash and medic backpack stare up at him, the cloth of the material soaked blood red.

**Hanataro's Inner World**

Hanataro stared at the blade as it shone dully in the light of his world, the darkness of the blade seeming to draw in all light around it. The item itself was simple for the most part, simply composed of a long handle, with a blade half the length of the handle seeming to curve inward, as if reaching out for flesh to strike. The only ornate part of the blade seemed to be a small white skull on the bottom of the handle, white teeth grinning out in an almost malicious manner. The scythe seemed to hum in the air, small vibrations running up and down the handle.

Hanataro could have stared at it forever if the hollow didn't suddenly burst out of the well, a roar splitting out of it's mouth. Landing on the edge of the well it leaned over the side, bladed arms stabbing into the brick around it. The spikes were hanging over it's face to the side, covering up one of it's golden eyes.

_"You little shit, how dare you stand against me, I'm gonna crush your fucking face!"_ Hopping to the ground it began running towards Hanataro, although not as quickly as it did before.

Hanataro for his part went to begin running again, only for the blade to drop to the side and pull him forward. He was so caught off guard he didn't think of letting go. _What's going on? _Hanataro thought in fear as the two closed the distance.

**Rest your mind Hanataro, and just follow my words.** A voice appeared in Hanataro's mind, one he had heard ever so recently. _D-D-Death,is th-that you? H-How are you speaking to me?_ The voice in his head gave a snort, the blade increasing it's vibrations for a moment before returning to it's regular hum.

**You hold my tool in your hand, it serves as a link between you and me. However I have used up the amount of time's I'll be able to direct your motions. But I can communicate with you and advise you on what to do.**

At this point hanataro and the hollow were a hundred feet apart and closing fast. Hanataro's heart was pounding in his chest but the voice was calming his spirt. _So, wh-what should I do?_

**Your opponents advantage is his strength and speed, while yours is your smaller stature and stronger weapon. Now he will most likely be coming in first with a horizontal slash. On my signal I want you to stop in place. Ready?**

At this point the hollow was close enough for Hanataro to feel the hate coming from the beast, bladed hands gleaming dully in the light. It leapt up in the air, arm whirled back ready to slash.

**STOP!** Hanataro stopped just in time, the blow swishing harmlessly in front of him. Unperturbed the hollow recovered it's miss and pulled it's other arm back.

**Side step to the left then swing towards his torso.** Hanataro did as he was told, the sudden lung swishing by as he reared back the scythe. With a clumsy swing the scythe arched towards the hollow, eyes widening as the black edge descended towards it. Leaping back the beast was able to get it's torso out of range. More or less.

_"DAMN IT TO HELL!" _The hollow yelled as it landed on it's feet, one of it's spikes hitting the ground a second later. With a snarl it began heading towards Hanataro, only to stop as the scythe glowed in the light.

_"So that's your game huh old man? We'll let's see you help this slag if you can't predict where I'll be!"_ Saying this the hollow ran away, disappearing behind the huts of the village. Death's voice immediately let out a curse, the vibrations on the weapon increasing in tempo.

**Go after him, as your world falls apart he will gain more control of your body. You need to kill him before he takes over!** Giving out an affirmative Hanataro began running through the village, eyes darting to the left and right waiting for the attack inevitably to come.

**Seireitei Courtyard**

Ichigo grunted as Renji's whip blade smashed into Zangetsu's side. With a flick of his wrist Renji pulled the blade back, the serrated blade dragging back on the large cleaver and finally nicking the back of Ichigo's shoulder. The blond let out a yelp as a small burst of blood came out of his shoulder, hand immediately moving to cover the wound. He stuck Zangetsu into the ground in order to keep himself standing.

Renji gave a cold look at this, bladedragging along the wall of the courtyard before snapping back in its place. "This is all your fault, you damn human. You're the cause of all of this." Ichigo gave a snort at this, standing up to his full height and pulling his zanpakuto out of the ground. "Please, it's you jerks that are trying to execute her. I didn't know it was policy to execute those who are loyal to them?"

This seemed to strike a nerve in Renji, the red haired man snarling as he pulled back his blade for another blow, he stopped as Ichigo gave out an amused chuckle, pulling zangetsu out of the ground and standing up on his own.

"I get it now, why you're so determined to kill me, to blame me for the actions of your masters. You know this is bogus, that Rukia doesn't deserve to die. Yet you don't have the **balls** to do anything so you just follow orders."

Renji's eyes took on a murderous look, although one could see something cracking through the mask, something more vulnerable. Ichigo spit out a bit of blade, raising his blade in both hands. "Your nothing but a coward."

Those five words broke the proverbial straw, and with a roar of rage Renji lunged forward, the urge to spill this humans blood the only thing dominating his mind. He dragged his blade along the wall, ready to crush down his adversary with a single blow.

**SHUUUNK!** All noise seemed to fade away as Renji felt something slam through his back. He was vaguely aware of the chunks or rock flying by his face, as he was of the liquid flowing down his back. A cold feeling overtook him as Zabimaru slipped from his fingers, and as he took in the look of horror from the damned ryoka. Whatever had hit him was so quick he had lost all sensation and found that despite his mind yelling at him he couldn't move or look around.

Which was probably good considering the arm that had punched through his back and out through the front of his ribcage.

Hana/hollow stood behind the lieutenant, a grin on his face as the blood leaked out through the cracks around his arm. "_To think I was so worried about running into one of you pussies, what a __**joke."**_At the word joke he with drew the arm back out, blood and gore splurting out from both sides, covering the medics front and face. Renji simply gaped in agony for a moment before crumpling to the ground. The hollowfied shinigami stared down at the lieutenant almost disinterestedly before glancing up at Ichigo, a large grin on his face.

"_Yo brother, hows it hanging? You look like shit, man did this weakling put you through the ringer."_ Ichigo, and Ganju from a distance were staring terrified at the figure standing before them. "H-How did you survive, I saw-"

"_Me bleeding out on the ground as you tucked tail and left me for dead? Yeah thanks for that by the way, they were going to chip this pussy up before I ripped my way into them." _The hollow said, gold and grey eyes piercing the teenager respectively. Ichigo couldn't help but wince at this, his guilt building up in his gut. Ganju however was used to the horrors of the Rukongai, and thus wasn't as easily intimidated.

"What's wrong with your face ya freak, what's that white stuff on it?" Hana/hollow shrugged, gold eye rolling over to look at Ganju while the other one focused on Ichigo. "_I have no need to tell you shit, all you need to do is __**die!" **_Leaping at an almost blinding speed he rocketed towards Ganju, arm pulled back to strike. Ichigo leapt and pushed Ganju aside, a second before his hand rocketed into the side of the blade. Ichigo was immediately sliding backwards, the two of them moving across the courtyard, the hollow laughing as Ichigo grunted in frustration

"BACK OF YOU CREEP!" Pulling the blade back he swung zangetsu into Hanataro's chest . Where it bounced off Hanataro's chest with a clang. Hanataro looked down at the wound for a moment before glancing back up, a vicious smile stretching on his face.

"_Your out of your league bro, maybe you should come out and make it more even." _Hanataro sent his fist flying into Ichigo's cheek, launching the orange haired teen back, blood leaking out of his mouth. Ichigo landed on his feet only to leap backwards again as the former medic jumped onto where he had been, creating a twelve foot crater around his body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as the hollow rushed forward, arm poised back to finish the blow. He was surprised when Ganju jumped in front of him, a firework lit in his hand he threw it in the hollows face.

With a resounding boom the firework blasted up in the hollows face, while it did no damage to the creature at such close range it did blind the creature, giving Ganju enough time to grab Ichigo and run. As the blast began to subside the creature began slashing it's arms around. Ganju and Ichigo were already out of the danger zone, heading past the beastaway from the pentinence tower.

"Wait why are we running Ganju, Rukia is back that way." Ganju looked at the teen incredulously, resisting the urge to punch him. "Are you nut's, we can't fight something like that. You hit him full on and he didn't even flinch. Now let's go, we'll get to your friend another way." Ganju expected the teen to argue but Ichigo simply nodded, eyes holding a level of fear that hadn't been present when fighting Renjii.

Meanwhile back in the courtyard Hana/hollows vision had just cleared, lips drawn back in a snarl as his foot gripped the tiles. _Damn that piece of shit, a little more and I could have forced him out, next time I'll gut him from the inside and EAAT HIS EEEEYES! _Just about to scream it looked over to the side, seeing the lieutenant laying down, trying feebly to crawl away.

_We'll, at least I can help myself to a little snack._ Before it could begin feasting it felt the approach of a veeery strong energy source. Cursing under it's breath it took off, just in time to avoid being seen by Byakuya.

**Hanataro's inner world**

Hanataro was moving through his world, eyes darting left and right around the different huts. He held the blade back ready to strike, but so far had not been able to locate him. Meanwhile as this was happening the inner world was slowly but surely falling away, the occasional sound of a hut crumbling or tree tumbling over reaching his ear.

A small creak came out of one of the huts, Hanataro turning around and swinging in a panic. The blow smahed in the wall of the hut, as well as the tree that had bent in the wind, but did nothing to the hiding hollow. The creatures laughter resounded over the huts, seeming to come from everywhere.

_"Come on big bro this is pointless to fight, why don't you just lay down your blade and we can have a nice little chat."_ Hanataro was shaking, at least until death spoke up to him. **Ignore the fool Hanataro, hes simply trying to distract you. He seeks to hide in darkness, but I can find him there for you. Now keep moving**. Hanataro did as he was told, stepping through the village at a slightly brisker pace. Finally he found himself at the edge of the village, a group of trees standing off on the edge.

**He approaches boy, keep walking like nothings wrong.** Walking into the woods Hanataro felt his grip tighten on his blade. He thought he heard a rustling in the trees, but did not look in it's direction. **We need to catch him off guard, on my signal I want you to close your eyes and lift my scythe in the air. Be ready.** Behind the walking boy the hollow slithered between the tree branches, with a grin it climbed down just above the boy rearing it's arm back to strike.

**NOW!** Hanataro closed his eyes and lifted up the scythe. The blade gave out a large blast of light, blinding the hollow and dropping it from the branches. Regrettably this also meant that it fell right on top of the medic.

The two were tussling on the ground, the scythe having been knocked out of Hanataro's hands. The hollow shrieked and raised up it's arm, striking the blade down into Hanataro's shoulder. Hanataro screamed out in pain, something that gave the blinded hollow immeasurable pleasure. Twisting the blade a little it raised it's other arm, reared back to strike. Hanataro desperatly reached to the side, fingers just brushing the scythes handle. _"This is the end bro._"

**SHUUUNK!** Hanataro watched numbly as the blade pierced his chest, the hollows blade driving through his lung. The hollow grinned and reared it's head back to scream. Or rather it would have, if it could have. It was awfully hard to do when you had a blade jammed into your heart. The hollow could only look on dumbly as its body began to disintegrate, starting from it's feet and moving up through it's torso.

"_Guess you win this one bro, didn't expect to be done in by a pussy like you. I guess I really am a dumb fuck._" Hanataro wouldn't know how to respond to that, nor could he considering the blood pooling in his throat. With a grin the hollow pulled itself further on the blade, it's demonic punk head only a few inches from Hanataro's. _"But let me teach you something little brother, even when we win we sometimes lose. I aint simply going to dissapear." _At this What was left of the hollow glowed a bright white heat, spreading itself over Hanataro's body. Hanataro was finally ablle to scream in pain, even as he felt his wound unnaturally seal up and his body grew heavier.

_"You and I are going to get closer than any brothers could hope to kid. Your not strong enough for whatever that decrepit spirit wants, so I'm going to supply the power."_ Hanataro despite not being able to see could feel something moving into his body, spreading out throughout his body. As he began to black out he heard Death yelling at him to stay awake but he just couldn't.

It was time that they slept.

**12th Division Corridor **

Nemu was walking back towards the labratory when she came across Hanataro. Curiousity hitting her she approached the fallen medic, moving to turn his body over. Surprisingly he was much heavier than she thought he would be. Once he was flipped over she felt her eyebrows arch up, the closest she ever got to flinching at something.

_Mayuri-sama will want to inspect this specimen._ Picking him up she began shunpoing back to the labs. Little did she know what she was currently carrying with her.

**And thats chapter three, sorry if it seems a little disjointed but I wanted to finish this up and get it submitted. Remember, whoever can correctly identify the video game character I chose to base Hanataro's hollow off will get the right to kill someone off. I'll PM that person to learn the chracter, so dont write it in the review. Anyways thanks for reading and good luck.**


End file.
